


Un million de raisons

by KyranAnam



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyranAnam/pseuds/KyranAnam
Summary: Petite One-shot pour faire patienter jusqu'au retour de The gift from the stars (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6269590/chapters/14365561)Inspiré de la chanson Million Reasons de Lady Gaga





	

Tu m'as donné un million de raisons de te tourner le dos

D'abandonner le combat et fuir

Tant de douleur et de fantômes me pourchassant

C'est comme si l'enfer s'était ouvert sous mes pieds

 

Mon esprit tourne en boucle

Je revois sans cesse la même scène

Impossible de bouger

Alors que je veux fuir vers l'horizon

 

Tu m'as donné un million de raisons de te haïr

Tu fais ressortir le pire de moi

Mais tu m'as aussi tant donné

Je suis quelqu'un d'autre à tes côtés en pire comme en mieux

 

Si je pouvais enfin trouver la paix

Et chacun des pas qui m'éloigne de toi

Ne fais qu'empirer ma souffrance

Je veux que tout s'arrête

 

Tu m'as donné un million de raisons de ne plus croire

Et pourtant j'ai prié tous les dieux

De m'aider à trouver le chemin du pardon

Pour me pardonner et te pardonner

 

Quand je ferme les yeux

C'est ton sourire que je vois

Et je me demande pourquoi j'ai fuis

Alors que tout ce que je veux c'est toi

 

Tu m'as donné un million de raisons mais ce n'est pas une excuse

J'ai étais lâche de te laisser au lieu de me battre

J'ai pris la porte de sortie car c'était plus facile

Mais j'ai perdu mon souffle loin de toi

 

Je veux de nouveau danser avec toi

Mais les pas sont durs à faire

Je me noie dans le passé

Et j'ai tant besoin de toi

 

Tu m'as donné un million de raisons

Mais j'en ai trouver une de rester

Quand tout est sombre tu me montre le chemin

Tu m'as fait voir le bon dans ce qu'il y a de pire

 

Tu m'as donné un million de raisons

Et j'ai prié tous les dieux de m'aider

A trouver un moyen de briser ton armure

Pour que le bonheur soit la seule chose qui reste

 

Tu m'as donné un million de raisons

J'ai juste besoin d'une raison de rester

Et j'ai choisi de t'aimer

Pour un million de raisons

 


End file.
